


Fantasies

by Steph42



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher/ Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph42/pseuds/Steph42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks Mickey to tell him one of his sexual fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

Mickey has been horny all day thinking about what him and Ian are going to do tonight, they are even renting a motel room just so they won't be interrupted by anyone. His smile is growing wide and his cock growing even harder thinking about the conversation they had the other night and how it lead up to this day.

They had just finished having another round of mind blowing sex, Mickey on his back and still panting from his orgasm when Ian turned to him and asked him "what's one of your most dirtiest sexual fantasy" Mickey still recovering from his orgasm and embarrassed about what it was told Ian to "fuck off" actually Mickey thought if he told Ian what it really was he would think that he was weak and Mickey was never weak except when it came to Ian. "Come on Mick tell me, come on don't be embarrassed, it's me and nothing you say would make me be turned off, it would actually probably turn me on" Mickey turned to face Ian, his face turning red "o.k. Firecrotch, because it's you and I trust you I'll tell you" it took Mickey a couple of tries to get it out and without looking Ian in the eye he finally said it " I want to be dominated and tied up, I want to beg to cum, you know like edged." When Mickey looked up and saw that Ian's face had a big smile on it, he felt relief. Ian grabbed his face and bit and sucked on Mickey's lips, "holy shit Mick, you just turned me such the fuck on, you know now that's happening right?"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
